destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Matthews
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Paige´s history. Paige Matthews is the youngest daughter of Patricia Halliwell. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of three children, Tamora, Pandora, and their adopted son Henry Junior. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest sister Prudence Halliwell. Paige is a full-time whitelighter and head mistress of Magic School. History In Charmed Paige was born on August 2nd, 1977 to Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder. Back then, it was unthinkable for a witch and a whitelighter to be romantically involved. That´s why Patty and Sam gave the baby up for adoption. They orbed to a local church and left her with a nun called Sister Agnes. They asked that she would find her a good home and Patty had only one request; that her name began with a "P". Paige was given a normal life by her adopted parents, but Around the age of seventeen, Paige's adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, were killed in a terrible car accident. Later, Paige came to find out that she had subconsciously orbed out of the car. After the death of her parents, Paige changed her attitude drastically; she stopped smoking and drinking, and also started to study harder. A year or so before Prudence´s death, Paige started going to P3 because somehow she felt she was part of the Halliwells. Paige met Phoebe at Prudence´s funeral where Phoebe had a vision about Shax trying to kill Paige. Phoebe and Cole saved Paige and soon after Phoebe and Piper came to find out that there was a chance to reconstitute The Power of Three because there was another Charmed One, meaning, another sister. Half-sister.Paige was reluctant at first when she was asked to move into the manor. She felt that she would have no privacy after Piper and Phoebe had burst into her apartment. A more important reason was because she felt that Piper and Phoebe only wanted her to move in to fight the demons and warlocks and all the other foes the sisters faced. She told this to Leo when he, on Piper's order, had to persuade Paige to move in. After Piper and Phoebe made Paige feel like she was a part of the family, she moved in Prue's bedroom. Paige initially didn't move or take away much of Prue's stuff, as to respect her, but as time went on, she made the room her own. Quickly, Paige learned everything she needed to know about magic with Piper and Phoebe´s help. Still, she wanted to keep being independent from her sisters. Paige eventualy met her biological father Sam who was her first job as whitelighter. Paige left her work at South Bay Social Services to get into full time in magic issues, but sooner she started taking temporary jobs which had always a magical purpose. After Gideon (Magic School´s headmaster) was killed by Leo, Paige convinced the Elders to keep the school opened for those who wanted to learn their gifts. So the Elders, gave her the responsability of taking care of Magic School. Piper, Phoebe and Paige along with their family had the chance to escape from the wiccan life after vanquishing one of their biggest foe, the demon Zankou. They took new identities, but that made they feel they were not living their lives so they got back to their own and real identities. Soon after, Paige met Henry and they got married. The big challenge for Paige and her sisters was when they had to face the Christy and Billy Jenkins. Fortunately, everything ended up well. Paige and Henry had three children. Paige became a full-time whitelighter while still head mistress of Magic School. Years after, Henry was offered to become Chief of the Police station and both moved out from Henry little apartement to Prescott Street, to the house in front of the Halliwell Manor. That way all three sister could stay close to one another and teach their kids together. In Destined Paige and Henry had three kids: the twins and an adopted son. Henry Junior was saved from his biological mother´s womb by Paige. They all thought that Junior was a mortal, but they weren´t quiet right. After Junior started showing magical abilities like orbing things, Paige and Henry came to find out that he was actually grandson of a witch and a darklighter. Junior biological mother had no powers at all. While Junior didn´t represent too much trouble when it came to his powers, the twins were nothing but troubles. Tamora got the power of Molecular Acceleration which cause a few burned things at home. Reason why Paige and Henry chose to bind her powers and along with it they bound Pandora´s powers too. After Henry became Chief of the San Francisco Police Station, they moved in to 1328 Prescott Street, the house the Stillman Sisters used to spy on the Charmed Ones. Paige finally met Prudence in 2030, when Prudence was being hunted by darklighters. Paige told her sister she never meant to take her place. Prudence was turned evil by Leah and said a few things to hurt Paige. In the end the sister made peaces. Personality Paige is very similar to her deceased oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, in terms of personality. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her (biological) father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With whitelighter inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Paige is not one for tradition or mainstream things. She prides herself on what she calls her "weirdness," and usually desires for her love interests to be "weird" as well. Paige also takes pride in being a witch, and wants to be with men who fully accept her heritage. By 2030, Paige is more responsible and is always trying to make her daughters be more responsible too. Love Life Paige had a few love relationships, but ended up marrying Henry Mitchell. *'Henry Mitchell ' ::Paige met Henry when she was trying to protect a future whitelighter. Eventually, they begin to fall in love, and Paige used her Whitelighter healing powers, for the first time by herself, to save Henry from a gunshot wound, triggered by her love for him. Paige finally worked up the courage and told Henry that she is a witch. The day of their engagement party eventually turns into their actual wedding day. Professional Life Paige is head mistress of Magic School where she shares tasks with her brother-in-law, Leo Wyatt. She is also very into the whitelighter life. Paige became whitelighter of the whole family. Task she stated sharing with Wyatt, Chris and her big sister Prudence. Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' :One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' :One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' :One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. Active Powers *''Telekinetic Orbing'' :The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. ::*''Deviation'' ::::The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. ::*''Remote Orbing'' ::::The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Orb Shield: The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions. Whitelighter Powers *''Orbing'' :The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs *''Glamouring'' :The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. *''Hovering'' :The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. *''Healing'' :The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. This power does not work on beings of evil and animals.8 *''Photokinesis'' :The ability of create and manipulating light. *''Sensing'' :The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. *''Cloaking'' :The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. *''Omnilingualism'' :The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. Charmed One Status Other Powers *''High Resistance'' :This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Fear Claustrophobia Notes & Trivia * Paige met her eldest sister, Prudence, for the first time in 2030; * It is mentioned in Lost Girls that Paige (and Prudence) have been helping Sebastian on his journey of being a Whitelighter; Credits Charmed Wiki Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Warren Category:Good Hybrids Category:Charmed Ones Category:Hybrids Category:Halliwell family